


Smile For The Camera

by capsdaydream



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Degradation, F/M, Filming sex, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2021, Wincest - Freeform, p in v, sister wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream
Summary: While Sam is at Stanford and John is off on his own Hunt, Dean decides to show Sammy just what he is missing out on.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sister, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, Dean Winchester/Winchester Sister, Dean Winchester/You, Dean winchester x sister!reader
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136249
Kudos: 37





	Smile For The Camera

Things had been rough since Sam left. Your dad had thrown himself into hunting, barely taking a break in between. He had been leaving you and Dean to go on your own hunts more often too, not that you minded. Since Sam left, Dean had been all over you. You thought that maybe he was trying to fuck the sadness away, not that you minded that either. You would go from town to town, saving people, hunting things, getting royally drunk at whatever bar you could find and stumbling back to the motel so that Dean could fuck you into the mattress. Your favourite thing about being on solo hunts was that you didn’t have to hide your relationship. God knows John would bury you both if he found out. 

The most recent hunt had been a simple salt and burn. You and Dean had decided to stay in town for a couple of days before heading to meet John. The bar closest to the motel looked a little run down on the outside, the faint hum of music from inside and half broken neon sign outside the only indication that it was open. But hey, there was cold beer, classic rock and a pool table, so how could you complain? 

Beer had turned to whiskey, and as the night went on the lights got lower and the music got louder. While Dean was playing pool, you had moved to the makeshift dance floor, hips swaying along to the music. You couldn’t help but admire your brother as he bent over to take his shot. His tongue swiping across his bottom lip, a look of concentration on his face as he expertly potted the ball. He shot you a wink from across the bar, smirking at his opponent and swiping the bundle of money from the pool table before making his way over to you.   
He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against him as his hips moved with yours in time to the music. His lips dropped to your shoulder, pressing kisses from your collar bone to that spot below your ear that sent shivers down your spine.   
“Do you know what you’re doing to me, sweetheart?” He mumbled into your ear, “Over here shaking your ass in that tight little skirt, got me thinking all kinds of things.”  
“Well, why don’t we go back to the motel and you can show me,” you suggest, leaning your head back on his shoulder, grinding your ass back onto him. 

\- 

You were barely through the motel room door before Dean slammed it closed, pinning you against it, and pushing his lips against yours in a rough kiss. His hands pushed your skirt up and a light spank to your ass caused you to gasp, breaking the kiss.   
“You little slut, out in that tiny skirt with no panties on,” he growled, he spun you around so his back was against the door and pushed you down to your knees, “why don’t you show me what sluts are good for.”   
“Only a slut for you, De.” You licked your lips and smirked up at him as he unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to free his hard length. Since your first time with both brothers you had grown more confident and eager to please. Taking his thick length in your hand, you licked from base to tip before taking the head into your mouth, sucking gently.   
“That’s it, baby,” Dean groaned, as you took him further in, his fingers combing through your hair to make a makeshift ponytail. “I bet you Sammy’s missing this, huh? You look so pretty on your knees for me.” As you eagerly suck him down, swirling your tongue just the way he likes, Dean fumbles in his jacket pocket before pushing the offending item off his shoulders and holding his phone up. “Maybe we should show him, huh? What d’ya think, should we send Sammy a little video of what he’s missin’?” 

-

Now fully naked and lying in the middle of the bed, Dean grins, pointing his phone at you, “smile for the camera, sweetheart.” You smiled with a faux shyness, biting your lip. You had never felt more confident. “Ain’t she beautiful, Sammy?” Dean spoke to the camera. The picture was most likely grainy and overexposed but you had never looked more beautiful to Dean.   
He moves to kneel between your legs, moving the phone to capture your body close up. His free hand cupping your face, thumb tracing your bottom lip before trailing down your body, the camera following. The thought of Dean filming you together and sending it to Sam had you squirming in anticipation, arousal flooding your body.  
“Look at these perfect tits, Sammy,” He groaned as he teased your pert nipple, a whine falling from your lips as he lightly pinched the bud, “and this body, damn, this body made just for us, but I guess I have it all to myself, huh?” His fingers trailed from your chest down to your core. “And man, this pussy,” he dipped his fingers into your arousal, swiping them over your clit, causing you to gasp, “this pussy belongs to me, isn’t that right, baby?”   
“Yes, De, it’s all yours.” He moved the camera to focus on your face, capturing your face as your mouth fell open in a silent moan as he slid his fingers into your tight opening, curling them to hit that spot that had you squirming.  
“Look at you, so wet for your brother, or are you this wet from being filmed?” He chucked as you clenched around his fingers, “yeah, I thought so. See that Sammy, our baby sister is soaked at the thought of being filmed, showing off like a damn porn star. We might need to make some more of these.”   
“Please, Dean,” You begged, “I need you.”   
He shifted himself closer to you, pulling your hips to his, lining himself up and sinking into you one inch at a time before thrusting shallowly. There was nothing that would ever compare to the feeling of being stretched over Dean’s cock. His thrusts started off shallow, making sure that he captured every moan and whimper on camera.   
Dean leaned over you to balance his phone on the bedside table. After making sure it was focused on you, he captured your lips in a kiss, pulling your hips flush to his and thrusting hard and deep.   
“Fuck, Dean,” you cried out, hips moving to meet his thrusts.   
“That’s it, pretty girl, tell Sam how good it feels.”   
“Feels so fucking good.” Each word punctuated by the near pornographic sounds of your brother’s hips slapping against yours. The thought of Sam watching this and getting off to it spurred you on, you don’t think you’ve ever been this turned on. You could feel the pressure of a pending orgasm building, Dean, knowing exactly what you needed to get there, brought his thumb to your clit, rubbing circles on the sensitive bud.   
“You gonna cum?” You can only whine in response. “Yeah, that’s it baby, cum for me.”   
It only takes a few perfectly aimed thrusts from Dean and a little more pressure from his thumb and you come undone beneath him with a cry of his name.   
Dean’s climax soon followed your own. He quickly pulled out, jerking himself as his release coated your lower stomach, his loud groan filling the room.   
Once his breathing evened out, he leaned over you again to grab his phone off the bedside table, “Ain’t she the most beautiful thing you ever saw, Sammy? Smile for the camera, pretty girl.” A drunk smile from you was the last thing on the screen before Dean pressed for the video to stop, quickly sending the link to your brother in Stanford.


End file.
